The present disclosure relates generally to cognitive digital assistant (CDA) systems. Today's CDAs such as Apple's Siri® and Amazon's Alexa® are programmed with artificial intelligence (AI), machine learning and voice recognition technology. As the end user interacts with the digital assistant, the AI programming uses sophisticated algorithms to learn from data input and become better at predicting the end user's needs. Tomorrow's digital assistants will be built with more advanced cognitive computing technologies which will allow a digital assistant to understand and perform more complex tasks.